


In The Darkness

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Brother Feels, Impala Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Schmoop, Set after season 10 finale, Sex in the Impala, Top Dean, may have mild spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-shot. The Impala’s stuck as the wave of Darkness bears down on them. Sam and Dean face imminent death as well as a lifetime of unspoken words between them. They choose to spend what could possibly be their last moments in their own way. (wincest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dean/Sam
> 
> Warning: The usual for language and explicit content.
> 
> Tags/Spoilers: It’s not tagged to anything but could contain spoilers for those who haven’t seen the finale so be cautious.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Prompt By: Impala8873
> 
> Beta’d By: Jenjoremy
> 
> Author Note: It’s been some time since I did a Wincest piece so before I work on my next J2 WIP I thought I’d try to give you guys one. The muse wanted to try some Impala sex so hopefully this works well. Enjoy!

**In The Darkness**

“Dean?”

The sarcastic comment that had been on the tip of his tongue melted away at the soft shake in his younger brother’s voice as they both watched the thick black wave of fog, shadow, mist…whatever the hell this ‘Darkness’ might actually be sweep over the empty fields, getting closer with each second.

Dean Winchester had only gotten a brief and somewhat vague explanation about what this ‘Darkness’ was supposed to be. He’d been told whatever it was had been locked away by God and his Archangels and the key to that lock was the mark that was on his arm…the mark that had now disappeared.

Now the Darkness was out, just as Death had warned, and for the first time in a long time, the hunter inside Dean felt actual fear.

He’d known removing the mark would have to have some consequences; he’d told his brother that from the start, back when Sam had been searching so desperately for an answer. Now, quite suddenly, the mark was gone and Dean wasn’t sure how it had happened.

Sam had tried to explain it to him as he was shoving things back into his duffel – what the hell was he supposed to do with Death’s weapon – that Rowena had found a spell that would remove the mark, but the ingredients had been seemingly impossible to obtain, so Sam hadn’t really thought the spell was a viable possibility anymore.

Dean had known that Sam had been just as shocked as he’d been when that damn bolt of lightning or whatever the hell it was came blasting through the roof of the bar and nailed him. It had removed the mark, but it had also unlocked whatever cage had been sealed since before the creation of mankind.

Saying ‘I told you so’ were words that came naturally to him, but the fear in Sam’s voice, on his face, and in his eyes as he stared at the wave as it approached kept Dean from speaking them.

It was instinctive for him to want to put as much distance between them and whatever the hell they’d unintentionally let loose, but as Dean backed up, he felt the Impala’s tire slip into a hole and start spinning in the soft muddy earth and he knew that they weren’t going anywhere.

Putting the Impala back in park and shutting the engine off Dean sat there for a second before looking back out the window and then over at Sam.

They’d faced a lot of crap over the years but recently it had been worse. He and Sam had been making deals and ignoring the laws of nature, all for the sake of helping each another. For a few minutes, Dean had actually been convinced by Death’s speech about killing Sam, believing that the world would be better without the two of them in it, but at the last second his big brother instinct had kicked back in. Now it appeared that he’d somehow killed Death and he and Sam were faced with a mess that could be worse than anything else they’d faced.

Whatever this Darkness was, it had taken God and the strongest of his Archangels to fight it back. Dean knew he and Sam had overcome some really bad odds and stopped a lot of stuff, including the Apocalypse, but he had his doubts about this fight. Now he watched the frightening realization come into wide hazel eyes and knew Sam was reaching the same conclusion: the odds of them even surviving the next few moments were slim to none.

“Dean, I’m…” Sam wasn’t sure what had caused the bolt of power that removed the mark from Dean’s arm. He’d left Castiel with Rowena, who claimed to have found a spell, but he’d basically thought the spell was useless since he knew the ingredients couldn’t be attained. He’d come to meet with his brother, planning to say goodbye one way or another.

Now he was struggling with the guilt of knowing his obsessive need to save Dean would probably get them both killed and might have literally doomed their world…again. He stared at his brother while trying not to let on how scared he was at facing what was coming their way.

He knew his mistakes were huge and had cost them things that would haunt him the rest of his life…all five minutes of it. He felt like he had to say something, anything, to his brother, but even before he could open his mouth to give an apology he knew Dean wouldn’t accept, the younger Winchester was caught off guard by what his brother did next.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Dean said while turning in the seat to face his stunned brother. “I’m sorry for lying to you about everything I ever have. I’m sorry for every damn thing I’ve done or said that has hurt you, especially for the crap I’ve said to you recently.” He reached over to let his fingers slide over a bruise on Sam’s face from their earlier fight. “I’m sorry I said it should’ve been you on that pyre instead of Charlie. I’m sorry for what I said inside and what I almost did.

“I know what you were doing and I know why you were doing it. I know you were just doing exactly what I would’ve done if our positions had been reversed. I wish I could say one of these days we’d reach the point where we’d just face facts and let go of each another but hell, Sammy…that ain’t ever happening.” Dean shot a look over his shoulder to see that the wave of dark shadows was moving over the field and getting even closer to them. “Well, if whatever the hell that is manages to do what angels, demon, and even Death couldn’t do and actually kills us…at least we’ll go out together.”

Sam hadn’t been expecting the apology from Dean; he understood that his brother had been under the influence of the Mark of Cain… and that his anger had been justified because of what Sam had done… Sam’s actions had gotten Charlie killed. He was about to counter with his own apology for not following Dean’s orders, but then he realized there something more important he had to admit.

“I’m…scared, Dean.” Sam had rarely admitted to being afraid, even as a kid since he’d been raised to never show fear. Sam had learned at an early age to hide his deeper emotions, but it was hard now that they were facing something like this. They didn’t even know what it was much less how to fight it. He could tell by the grim set of Dean’s jaw that his older brother had no idea how to protect them from what was heading right for them.

“Yeah, so am I, little brother.” Dean guessed that if this was going to be it for them, he’d finally break a few of his more stringent rules and actually be honest.

Ever since Sam had been a baby and their lives had changed forever, Dean had taken his role of big brother very seriously. He worked hard to hide his fears and to keep Sam from seeing that his always in control, always calm brother wasn’t, in fact, always those things. This time Dean figured there was no reason to hide his feelings. He watched Sam’s eyes flick over his shoulder to the back seat and knew immediately not only what he was looking for, but also what he wanted.

Tossing a quick look over his shoulder to gauge the distance between them and the mass of black that was coming, Dean judged that they had enough time and gave a nudge to Sam’s shoulder. “Out the door and into the backseat,” he said while quickly moving to follow Sam out as his brother opened his door without any questions.

The 1967 Chevy Impala had been both transportation and home to the brothers since that fateful night and Dean knew that no matter what he said or how good the Men of Letters bunker was, Sam would always consider the car his home.

It was a piece of them. They’d both grown up in the backseat. Their initials were still visible where they had been carved on the door. Sam’s little green plastic Army man was still crammed into the ashtray, and Dean’s Legos still rattled in the vents. Dean felt it only right that they spent their final moments in the backseat as well.

It never occurred to Sam to ask why Dean suddenly decided they should move to the back of the Impala. He just reacted quickly, sliding out of the front seat and into the back, trying not to slip in the mud or freeze in fear at the sight of the steadily approaching black mass.

He felt a hand on his neck and went with the gentle push into the back seat, sliding over to give Dean room; it had been much easier to share the backseat before they both passed the six-foot mark.

“Dean?” Sam looked beside him, trying to find something to say that wouldn’t seem stupid or clichéd but lost his breath and his ability to focus when hot lips caught his in a slow, deep kiss that had always managed to melt his brain. He pulled back and shook his head to clear it. “Umm…black ugly mass of death heading our way?”

“Yep, we sure as hell opened Pandora’s box this time, Sammy.” Dean had felt the change in the air outside the car, the almost oppressive negative energy given off by whatever the hell they had unleashed. He was glad that, at least for the moment, the car seemed to be providing protection. He gave a small smile as he carded his fingers back through dark hair, seeing confusion in the hazel eyes looking back at him but also a glimpse of something else – something that told Dean how they needed to spend what would likely be their last moments alive.

“Baby’s stuck, so we can’t outrun this, little brother, and I don’t think anyone’s gonna to zap our asses onto a plane this time.” He brushed his fingers along Sam’s face and gave him a tense but gentle smile. “We’re at ground zero for this. I know you’re scared, Sammy. So am I but…if we’re going out, if this is how things finally end for us, then there’s nowhere else I’d rather be… and no one else I’d rather be with.” Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and forced his face to be calm as he stared into Sam’s wet wide eyes. “Now how we spend these last few moments…I’m leaving that up to you, baby boy. You wanna talk? Hug it out? Your choice.”

Sam could almost feel the dark energy around them getting thicker. He felt the ground starting to rumble all around the Impala and realized how little time they had left. He quickly decided that all of their past issues were going to have to stay buried. There was only one thing Sam wanted right then and the moment he moved toward Dean, he felt strong fingers sliding around to grip his neck and knew his brother understood his choice.

“That’s my boy,” Dean chuckled and then lost himself in the heated kiss that started the second their lips touched; they didn’t let up even when the strong wave finally reached the Impala, hitting it with an impact that some part of Dean’s head knew would mean he’d be rebuilding her again…assuming they lived through this.

He and Sam had crossed that invisible line years ago when Sam had been 17 and still fighting for freedom and normalcy while Dean had been fighting to hold his family together as best as he could. They’d only had a year together before Sam left for college, but after the younger man lost Jessica to the evil that had been screwing with their lives, they’d soon resumed that side of things.

Regardless of the stress, lies, pain or everything else they’d faced over the years, there had only been a few times when Dean had tried to pull back from his not so brotherly feelings, but he’d never been fully successful, and he’d finally given up trying… until recently. As the Mark of Cain made him increasingly unstable, he refused to take the chance that he might hurt his brother during sex. Now, however, the mark was gone.

This wasn’t the first time they’d had sex in the Impala. They hadn’t been a week into this new relationship when Dean had intentionally let the car run out of gas on a strip of backroad that he knew was always deserted. Before he’d pulled the gas can from the trunk, he taken the time to show his little brother just what the backseat of their car could be used for.

That, however, was many years ago, when both of them had been several inches shorter. Now with Sam’s ridiculously long legs, they usually limited themselves to hand or blowjobs in the car unless they were somewhere where they could have a door open to give themselves more room. Now the sudden darkness made the backseat seem even smaller than it was, and with no chance of opening a door, Dean knew he was going to have to adjust some things this time.

They’d done this so often that they didn’t need light to see by and in between kisses that were becoming increasingly passionate, they managed to discard clothes and boots without issue. Dean felt Sam’s mouth open under his which allowed their tongues to play, and while he felt like he could happily kiss Sam for hours, he wanted to feel Sam in his arms with their bodies joined before the end arrived. If anyone ever found their bodies, he or she could draw their own conclusions.

Something hit the car and Sam went tense, gasping as he jerked his head up. He had a brief moment of panic when he noticed how black it seemed inside the Impala, how dark and close the evil felt, but suddenly he felt fingers close over his cock and his focus snapped back to his brother. “Dean…God, it’s been so long,” he groaned, teeth biting into his lower lip until he tasted blood. “Need…please, I need to feel you before…”

Neither Winchester wanted to admit that this might actually be the end, but Dean shared Sam’s sense of urgency. “I won’t have time to open you up, prep you like I normally do,” he warned tightly, his voice low, gravelly and deep like it always got when emotions were raging high between them. “It’ll hurt.”

Sam barked out a brief laugh. “Dean, we’re probably about to die by whatever the hell is raging outside. I don’t think you splitting my ass in two with your cock is going to really do hurt me worse than dying, do you?” Sam gave what he knew would be one of his better bitch faces, but of course his brother couldn’t appreciate his effort. “If I’m going to die, then I want to die with you inside me. So fuck me!”

The desperate tone told Dean that while Sam’s body was on edge from their little fast and furious make-out session while stripping each another, his brother was still bordering on panic over what was going on outside the Impala.

Dean’s fingers caught a handful of hair and jerked Sam’s head back, allowing him to use his teeth and lips to suck and bite along the long line of his brother’s throat until he got to the hollow of his throat. “No, little brother, not gonna do that,” he said against Sam’s ear after he’d moved up to gently bite Sam’s earlobe, drawing it into his mouth and hearing the low moan of pleasure this simple act got him as well as a muttered comment about dying while he took his damn sweet time. “Yeah, we might be dying here in a few minutes. Yeah, I might not be able to take the time to do this properly but I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again…what this is between us will never be just simple fucking.

“I will make love to you, Sammy. This might be the last time I get to… and the last time I ever get to say this to you. I love you little brother.” Dean knew he hadn’t said those words nearly enough to Sam over the years. He wished he could change that, but right then he needed to give his brother what they both wanted. “Now, stop giving me those damn sad eyes and tell me how you want me to do this.”

Sam was surprised to hear Dean actually say those words since it was rare to hear them unless one of them was hurt or he was half asleep and Dean didn’t think he could hear him say them. He was then too busy trying to decide how to respond to his brother’s question to give it any more thought. Sam longed to see Dean’s face since this was likely to be their last time together, but since he knew it was too damn dark, and getting darker even though that seemed impossible, to see, Sam quickly came up with another alternative.

Sex in the back seat was never easy for two grown men, one of whom was 6’4”, but Sam would take the discomfort. He met Dean’s probing mouth for one more kiss before giving his brother’s chest a slight nudge to signal him to move back a little bit so he would have enough room to struggle to his knees. He rested his arms on the back door and buried his head buried in the crook of his elbow so he wouldn’t slam his head into the roof and so he could avoid looking out the windows, which now showed only utter blackness.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you about the book,” Sam gasped out as he felt strong hands on his hips. He heard his brother mutter something about this being the one damn time he didn’t have lube in the glovebox right before he felt a fingertip that he knew had probably been slicked with Dean’s spit move over the crease in his ass in an attempt to give him at least a little prep. “I’m sorry I got Charlie involved… and I’m sorry about whatever the hell happened back… looks like once again I probably caused the end of the world. I’m…”

His sudden rush of apologies was cut off as he felt something much thicker and longer than a finger squeezing past his rim and then the sudden searing burn of Dean’s cock nearly splitting him in two.

It had been over a month since Dean had insisted that they stop having sex so Sam’s body was tight. He’d known it would be tight. He’d known it would hurt. Hell, he’d been the one to tell Dean to just do it instead of wasting precious time trying to stretch him, so now he forced himself to muffle the sounds, hoping that the pain would quickly morph into pleasure. Sam knew without a doubt that Dean would immediately pull out if he thought he was causing him too much pain.

The touch of hot lips against his neck made him twitch in surprise, but then he began to focus more on the gentle teasing touches of his brother’s tongue as it glided over his bare neck and shoulder, mapping out the muscles. He started to moan softly when calloused fingertips moved over his chest and gently squeezed each hardening little nub, causing his own cock to fill until it was rock hard. Soon the pain in his ass was no longer a concern.

“This wasn’t your fault, little brother,” Dean said, licking his way up to Sam’s ear and then giving a little nibble that caused his brother to gasp; he wanted to keep the younger hunter distracted from the pain he had to be in as Dean worked to keep his body from shoving his cock into the too tight channel in one solid push.

The first tight clench of Sam’s inner muscles, the first wave of shudders he’d felt at what Sam’s body viewed as a painful intrusion, had caused Dean to pause. He’d almost pulled back out, but he knew how much Sam wanted this, and selfishly, he wanted it just as much. He had known that he had to do something to take Sam’s mind off the pain as well as off his fears and guilt.

Dean kept his mouth moving, licking and nibbling over Sam’s shoulders, neck, and ears, and continued to play with his brother’s sensitive nipples as he slowly worked to get his cock past the next ring of muscle. He hoped that he wasn’t tearing his brother too much inside because if they didn’t end up buying it, Dean would be kicking both of their asses for hurrying through this.

“I wanted that cure as much as you did,” he drew Sam’s earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it until he heard the tone of Sam’s moan change and started to feel his tight body relaxing more. “And I knew you were lying to me, but I didn’t call you on it, so everything that happened is as much my fault as yours. You wanted the spell done, but you didn’t know the consequences of removing the mark… you also thought the spell was impossible so if we somehow don’t end up dead tonight, I guess we really should find out just how that happened.”

Dean smiled against Sam’s neck as he heard some mumbled words, bracing himself against the front seat with one arm when the car gave a dangerous shudder. Dean silently vowed to try to survive just so he could gank the damn crap outside for damaging his car. “Yeah, baby boy. We’re gonna be good.” He closed his eyes with a moan of his own as he finally came flush with Sam’s ass and felt his brother push back, crying out his name, and Dean guessed he’d hit that spot that could make Sam see stars.

Normally Dean would draw it out, tease Sam and himself to give them both pleasure, but as the Impala began to shake more, he realized that whatever was outside was amping up in strength, so the hunter knew he’d have to take them both to the finale.

Just the struggle of entering Sam without the proper prep had Dean’s cock fully hard and he knew it wouldn’t take much to get him off, but giving Sam pleasure was every bit as important. So while murmuring soft words that he would never usually say out loud, Dean slid his other hand down a heaving chest until he reached Sam’s hard, dripping cock and begin to give long smooth strokes.

“Y’know, I regret a lot of stuff in my life,” Dean began, voice low and husky, as he gave small shallow thrusts of his hips that slowly worked up in speed. He made sure to hit Sam’s prostate with every thrust while his fingers worked over his brother’s cock and soon he felt Sam’s body shaking with lust. He wasn’t even sure Sam was aware of what he was saying, but he needed to let his brother know how he felt. “I regret following all of Dad’s orders. I regret not getting out of the life. I wish I had just taken you away when I turned 18 so you could have stayed a kid instead of becoming a hunter. I sure as hell regret all the damn lies and fights that have come between us over the years… but the one thing I will never regret is the first time I looked into your big eyes and admitted that I cared for you in a way that was not so brotherly.

“I don’t regret this, Sammy. I don’t ever regret the first time we made love and I won’t regret this time if it’s our last.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Sam’s jaw and tasted the tears there, glad that the darkened interior hid his own. “I also won’t regret this.”

Dean lifted the hand that he’d used to brace himself over Sam’s back and reached for his jeans, digging in the pocket for the only item that he’d taken out of his duffel back in that motel before leaving the note and the Impala’s keys for Sam.

Sam knew Dean was talking about things he did or didn’t regret, but he was having trouble focusing on anything other than the feel of his brother’s cock hitting his prostate with each thrust and his fingers moving over his cock. Then he felt something familiar press into his back and he wasn’t sure if it was the feel of the item that he immediately recognized or the skilled finger brushing over the head of his cock that made him come with a shout of Dean’s name.

“Love you, Sammy,” Dean whispered before letting himself follow Sam over that cliff into his own climax with a low moan of pleasure. He slowed down the rhythm of his hips while helping to milk Sam’s cock so that his brother got as much out of his as he did. He felt tight inner muscles clamping down on his cock and releasing as Sam gradually came down from his orgasm with a litany of softly mumbled words that Dean only half understood.

Sam’s body was moving as much as it could in the cramped back seat. He worked to keep Dean’s cock hitting that spot inside him while also trying to keep his hand on his cock until slowly the sensation there began to be more pain than pleasure, but before he could even let out a whimper, he felt Dean’s hand ease away and then a soft kiss to his neck.

“I’ve got you, Sammy,” he whispered and knew he did. Dean felt Sam’s body shudder a moment before it went limp and he quickly wrapped an arm around his brother’s chest, pulling him back before Sam’s face could hit the hard edge of the back door. “For better or worse, little brother, I’ve got you.”

Dean let his own climax settle before he eased back, taking Sam with him. He slipped out, hearing the soft sleepy complaint at the loss of contact. He felt the loss as well but settled back on the seat with his sleepy, sexed out brother cradled in his arms, deciding to let Sam sleep as Dean felt and heard what sounded like the eye of a hurricane settle right over top of them.

While Sam had kept his eyes shut during this, Dean had kept his open even though he couldn’t see Sam at all. The hunter in him needed to see what was coming at them and while he’d never reveal it to his too literal brother, he honestly wasn’t sure what he had seen. Dean knew if this storm didn’t send the Impala flying across the field, killing them both, they would soon be facing something far more intense and far more evil than anything they had come up against in all their years of hunting.

Dean had thought he’d seen it all since he’d spent time in both Hell and Purgatory, but now he knew that wasn’t true. He’d seen silhouettes of the things that hit the windows or flew by; some had seemed to stare right back at him with glowing eyes that scared the living hell out of a man who’d made it his business to be the one scaring people and monsters.

He thought more than once that he’d felt the Impala move, but so far it hadn’t flipped. Dean had no answer to why that was given the force of the power of the damn black mass of crap. When a hand reached up, pawing at his chest, he placed the small bronze amulet in it, smiling as Sam’s fingers closed around it.

The bronze amulet had been given to him years ago by his little brother and Dean had always worn it except for when he’d been in Hell and when he’d loaned it to Castiel in his search for God. He’d made the stupid mistake of tossing it after too much crap had made him forget what and who was important to him. He’d always regretted that choice and had come close to crying when he found it tucked into Sam’s duffel while his little brother had been in the hospital on the verge of dying from the trials. Finding the amulet had cemented his decision to do whatever he had to do to make sure his brother survived.

Now as Sam’s fingers closed around the amulet, Dean slipped the cord around his neck, deciding that if they were about to die, they would go out as brothers and that meant Dean would be wearing the item that had always been so important to them both. As the Impala rocked and metal screamed, Dean’s arm tightened around his brother. He placed his hand over Sam’s and swore he felt something warm just as there was a crack like thunder. A bright searing light suddenly filled the car and Dean had to clamp his eyes shut tight to avoid being blinded and just like that, the wave of darkness was gone and they were still alive.

“What the hell?” the hunter muttered as his vision cleared fully. He carefully eased out of the car after managing to find his jeans lying over the front seat. “What the hell?”

Dean wasn’t sure what he expected…other than dying. It certainly wasn’t this. Not only had they survived, but somehow the Impala was parked in front of the bunker, as if someone or something had plucked the badly dented and battered car up from where it had been and transported it here.

“Dean?” Sam sounded as stunned and confused as Dean felt. “How? Why?” he asked as he stepped out of the car only to nearly fall as his legs nearly buckled from the effects of kneeling in the back seat like he had. “Whoa!”

Strong hands caught his shoulders and he felt Dean step closer to support him as they both just stood there for a long moment, stunned that they were still alive.

“Before you start overthinking anything or the real world catches up to us or we have to face cleaning this mess up, I’m taking you inside so we can shower. Then if you’re not too sore from what we just did, I want to open you properly and repeat this in a bed,” Dean told him softly. He cut off any objections about responsibilities and whatever else his little brother could think of with a slow deep kiss that soon had Sam melting against him. “Then after we sleep, recharge, and get over the shock that we’re somehow not part of a smashed Impala pancake, we’ll do some research and figure out where to start. Is that okay with you, Sammy?” He asked felt Sam moan softly into the kiss and knew the answer even before he felt Sam nod.

Dean knew he was being selfish but after fighting for so long and still facing so many unknown dangers, he’d take the extra time with Sam while he could. He’d seen something in that evil Darkness that had been unleashed, something that scared him because this time Dean feared that in order to beat what they’d just unleashed, it just might have to claim one of their lives.

**The End**


End file.
